darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darthdarthbinks
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Goodwood, Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Re: User talk:Madclaw/Supergeeky1 What article are you talking about. It would probably be helpfull if you log in. Also don't forget to post your comments with ~~~~ Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:09, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Darth Norris If you are talking about the '''Darth chuck norris' article, I deleted that because it failed the Darthipedia:Dos and Don'ts, it failed manual of style, it failed the layout guide, you failed to categorize it, if lacked humor, and it was overall crappy. Before you ask why I "deleteded" your Darth Norris' article, I deleted that for the very same reason. You see ( true story ) My grandmothers sister used to work for Chuck Norris and she's a real cunt. The fact that Chuck Norris never roundhouse kicked her in the face pisses me off so bad that I refuse to acknowledge any article about him on this wiki. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:21, November 5, 2009 (UTC) You could try actually opening the links in my previous message and read them, I'm sure you will find all the answers in here. *Darthipedia:Manual of Style *Darthipedia:Layout Guide *Darthipedia:Dos and Don'ts *Darthipedia:Handbook for the Humor-Impaired Read those before you create a new article. Also every time you post a comment on a talkpage sing it by typing ~~~~ for your signature and timestamp. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:43, November 5, 2009 (UTC)